Provocame
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Yaoi entre los personajes principales de la serie de "Naruto" AU. No haber provocado a la bestia...Qué mas da si eres un poco sádico? TERMINADO/Drabble o one shot, no lo sé xP


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»PROVOCAME«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Como amaba "romperle el orgullo".

Le provocaba y le provocaba sabiendo como terminaría todo… Maldito teme mañoso…

Había comenzado soplándole al oído en susurros durante la ceremonia escolar; le lamía el cuello discretamente, le pasaba la mano despacio por lugares sensibles… así que, cuando la ceremonia terminó, Sasuke tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias…

Los alumnos fueron saliendo uno por uno hasta que el gimnasio quedó vacío.

Cuando el Uchiha se disponía a cruzar la puerta… esta se cerró.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, usuratonkashi?-

-Cobrármelas…- se le acercó, mirándole fijamente mientras bajaba el cierre de su chamarra.

-¿Y crees que va a ser tan fácil?-

-¿Quién dijo que iba a ser blando?-

Sasuke sonrió.

Lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo de forma hambrienta, arrastrándolo salvajemente hasta las gradas, tumbándolo sobre ellas mientras lo escuchaba reírse.

Le desabrochó los pantalones, y prácticamente le arrancó los botones de la camisa.

Era como un juego rudo, de quién seduce a quién, y de qué lado se cede más rápido.

Al parecer, la mayoría de las veces, era Naruto el que perdía y terminaba cayendo en la trampa del Uchiha.

Le bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos y sujetó su miembro endurecido con toda la palma de la mano. Sonrió, y se lo llevó sin parsimonia a la boca, moviendo su lengua sin sacarlo ni un solo centímetro.

Se reía retorciéndose de placer.

Mientras su boca seguía dándole atenciones, dos de sus dedos le preparaban la entrada; aunque no era que lo necesitara.

Separó su boca, le hizo alzar las piernas para posicionarse mejor sobre las escaleras, y entró de una sola vez, haciéndolo gritar y gemir entre risas.

-No seas salvaje.-

-No me provoques.-

Se movía en círculos rápidos dentro de él, sin salir, empujando sólo hacía adentro, en tanto el otro se sostenía a sus hombros, pasándole las manos desesperadamente por el cabello, levantando las piernas y enredándoselas en la cintura.

Salió lentamente, dejando que el cuerpo entre sus brazos resbalara un poco hacía abajo; sonrió de forma socarrona y volvió a entrar en una sola embestida, ocasionando que golpeara de espalda contra las gradas.

Entraba de forma mas brusca y salía para volver a entrar sin antecedentes, una vez tras otra, golpeándolo de una forma un tanto despiadada…

Y aun así, aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su cara.

Como si disfrutara cada gramo de dolor en el peso del placer al sentir su cuerpo mecerse contra aquello escalones enormes, que hacían las veces de asiento para el alumnado de la escuela.

Iba de adentro hacia fuera, de abajo hacia arriba, como si su intención fuese partirlo por la mitad; porque ya le había dejado el culo todo jodido, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera al ver un pequeño hilillo de sangre. El sufrimiento, y el placer que este le causaba, formaban la estampa de lo erótico en su rostro, gimiendo mientras se colgaba a su espalda, jadeando cuando su mano se movía hábilmente en su miembro, y soltando bajos quejidos seductores cada que su cuerpo daba contra la grada que le hacía de respaldo…

Pero Naruto nunca había aprendido a cerrar bien una puerta…

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar?… todo un contraste… yo que creí que no se llevaban nada bien…-

-Si… El profesor de lógica con el de educación física…-

-… Cie…los…-

Pero ¿Quién podía esperar que una chica se hubiese dejado el jersey sobre su asiento?

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Primero fue un sueño iluminador (Si, si, estoy tan loca que a veces tengo sueños yaoi)_

_Después se convirtió en una idea, a la que tenía que darle personajes._

_Luego en un deseo irreparable de cambiar de aires… Así que, al final, la intención terminó siendo algo así como que, transmitir la idea de que a Uchiha Sasuke le gusta que le den sexo duro xP_

_Mi primer intento de NaruSasu, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Un intento de sacarme mi frustración con mi bloqueo… Tenía simples ganas de escribir lemon sin sentido…_

_Alguien me pregunto que por qué estaba triste…Son muchas mis razones, tendría que contar mi vida entera, pero, para ponerlo simple, me sentía infravalorada…Ignorada… Por que hago y hago cosas, y nadie parece notarlas…No las hago para echarlas en cara, incluso puedo decir que no es tan importante que no las noten..Lo que me molesta es cuando, al hacer cosas que no son buenas del todo, o que me satisfacen sólo a mí, entonces sí que lo notan._

_No es mi estilo quejarme, pero supongo que todos tenemos límites ¿no?_

_Me parece que fue 'sol uzumaki' quien preguntó, con posibilidades de equivocarme, de cualquier forma, es una gran lectora anónima, y espero que, aunque no es en "tengamos un hijo" le llegue el mensaje, si no, lo pondré por allá una vez que me regrese la inspi u.ú_

_Gracias_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


End file.
